


Can't a Girl Dance?

by Yukito



Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: F/M, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-09
Updated: 2008-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito





	Can't a Girl Dance?

"What the fuck was that, Dom?"

Letty was hot on Dominic Toretto's heels as he climbed out of his car and up towards the house. His eyes were on the door and he was determined to get there without getting into a fight in the drive way. His long legs carried him up the steps and into the house he called home. Letty came flying in after her.

"Dammit Dominic, speak to me!"

Domnic turned around, his massive arms flying into the air in frustration. "He was a punk, Letty."

Letty took a few deliberate steps towards him and crossed her arms. "And that gives you the right to punch him?"

"He was all over you." Dom was in her face, angry, but the angry came from jealousy, not hate. Letty held her ground, her face only inches away from his face as they stood in the darkened foyer.

Her eyes were sharp, assertive. "We were only dancing."

Dominic stood hovering over the Spanish woman breathing heavily, trying to calm down. It wasn't working. He spun away from her and walked into the kitchen. Reaching the fridge, he was about to open it for a beer when he turned around instead and looked at Letty. "You call that dancing?" His gruff voice was still louder than usually, still angry.

"Yes Dom, I call it dancing! What the hell did you think I was doing?!"

Letty reached the kitchen just in time to see Dominc's eyes avert her own - a sign he was feeling guilty about something. She leaned on the doorframe and crossed her arms. She watched him for a moment. "I can't believe you."

Dom looked up at her, but didn't say anything. His silence was enough to confirm her suspicions and she rolled her eyes and approached him. At first, she was angry that he could ever think she'd mess around with another guy. Anger turned to pissed off, but now - now she had a dangerous smile on her lips.

When she reached him, she pressed the palms of her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "You're jealous"

Dominic's breathing was still heavier than usually. He looked down at her and their eyes met. "Yes."

Letty smirked, pressing into his body slightly. ""You hated seeing his hands all over me."

Dominic's breathing seemed to get more laboured as he stared at her. "Yes." He growled.

Letty leaned up slightly and hovered her lips close to his. A devilish expression flashed through her eyes. "Why?"

Dominic's hands reached out and grabbed her roughly around the waist and held her close to him. She could feel his breathing as his chest rose and fell on her palms. "Fuck..." Dominic's rough voice was followed by his lips on hers. His head tilted, his lips locking against hers.

His strong hands moved from her waist to her ass and squeezed as his tongue managed to slip inside the folds of her lips and taste her. She moaned involuntarily into his mouth. The moan urged him on, pulling her closer to him by her ass. She could feel how hard he was as her thigh pressed against him.

Without breaking the kiss Dominic hoisted Letty from the ground and carried her to the square kitchen table. Swiping away the contents on the table with one hand he laid her down on the table top. Letty looked up at him and bit her bottom lip playfully. Dom smirked as his hands caught the hem of her tank top and reached up inside. His rough hands on her soft skin sent shivers through her body.

Letty hadn't been wearing a bra that night, which made it all the more easier for Dom to reach her soft, supple breasts. His hands pushed the tank top fabric up and over Letty's head before his lips attached themselves to her erect nipple. She licked her lips and purred softly as he nibbled on one and then the other.

Dom was working fast. While his tongue was busy with her breasts, his hands were working on her jeans. The belt was first to got and then the button and then the zipper before her jeans were tugged off - panties and shoes in only single movement. His eyes fell upon her and he growled softly at the sight of her naked.

His hands trailed over her body, passed her navel, to her thighs before he lowered himself between her legs. She gasped as she felt his tongue caress the folds of her sex. His tongue danced along the folds, over her clit, as his his fingers teased her hole. They hovered around the outside, not quite in, but not quite out.

"Dammit Dom!" Letty let out a frustrated whine which caused Dominic Toretto to smile as he pushed a finger inside. He might be face on the road, but he could take his time on things if he wanted to.

Letty's hands were on his head, urging him to continue, pushing him in as he hit the right place. Her chest heaved as she licked her lips. "God.." She could feel the pressure insider her rising, the heat between her legs gathering. "Fuck!" Another frustrated cry escaped Letty's lips as she looked down to find Dominic smiling smugly at her. Somehow he had gotten himself undressed and he now stood there naked infront of her. He was massive with close, but even more massive without them.

Dominic leaned in, a hand on either side of her head propping him up over her. She could feel the heat of his cock between her legs, however close, but not quite touching. She squirmed, tried to touch him, but he evaded - still with that smug grin.

He leaned down, "Still want to dance."

Fuck. Letty knew she was going to regret it when she accepted the invitation for that boy to dance with her and now Dom was proving a point. She whimpered out of frustration.

Dominic's grin grew. "Maybe I'll just go get that kid."

He pulled away slightly, but Letty's arms were around his neck in a flash and she pulled him back in. Her eyes were on fire. "Fuck me."

Dominic feigned surprise, "Me, fuck you?"

Letty pressed her lips together. She was fucking horny - mostly because of him - and he was going to get her off dammit. "Dom..."

"What?" He asked darkly.

She leaned up and took his earlobe into her mouth. She let her tongue dance around the sensitive spots for a moment before she nipped his earlobe and whispered, "Fuck me."

A low growl came from the man as he pushed her back down on the table and entered her one strong thrust. Letty involuntarily let out a shout and the purr as Dom began to thrust inside her. His eyes were focussed on hers and vice versa. Their breathing quickened, Dom's hips rythmically moved in and out as Letty match his speed.

The table below her creaked at the pressure being put onto it. It moved to their motions, back and forth as Dom slammed into her hard and fast. Letty held onto Dom's back, her lips now locked his again in a hot, hungry kiss.

The heat was rising again. The pressure, the tension. Dominic groaned as Letty tensed and wraped her legs around him and he released his seed inside her. Her body trembled underneath him as tiny aftermath shockwaves rippled through her. Dominic steadied his breath as best as he could and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"I'm going to have to go dancing more often." Letty smirked playfully. 


End file.
